Takao Maruyama
Takao Maruyama is one of the characters you can select in My Forged Wedding after the prologue. He is a lawyer and the most mature out of the Long Island Crew. He also appears in My Wedding and 7 Rings. Background Takao is the eldest of five brothers, Tatsuki who is in university, one in high school, one in junior high and another in elementary. He is also like a big brother to everyone, including the L.I. Crew and you. As such, he is very resourceful and is surprisingly talented at household chores and taking care of his loved ones. When playing his route you learn that you must act as his fiancee and that his purpose of a fake marriage is to make his sick grandmother at least sees his "wedding" before she dies. She has not died in the sequels and epilogues. Appearance Takao has dark brown hair and eyes and fair skin. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Takao wears a green plaid shirt over a dark blue V-neck shirt, dark khakis and black shoes. **'Alternate Casual Attire:' Takao also wears an argyle sweater of dark gray, white and green or a black T-shirt over a pink plaid shirt, both are worn with gray pants. *'Business Attire:' Takao wears a dark gray suit with blue shirt and green tie. A lawyer's pin is worn on his suit lapel. Personality Takao is the introverted and awkward lawyer. In his pictures/scenes he describes what he loves what you do. He has one rule: locking up and turning off the stove when you leave. Takao keeps his house in order and makes sure everything is organized as labeling cleaning materials and having separate sponges for silverware and dishes. Takao is very secretive about his true feelings and does not like discussing them. He has his paralegal who he shows his real feelings to. He doesn't like it when you see him angry. Takao is also very possessive of you and doesn't let the LI crew flirt with you. The L.I. Crew teases him by calling him a "perverted lawyer" whenever you and Takao act lovingly together. But in private, Takao is very sweet and caring, and his thoughtfulness makes you "feel warm inside" with love and gratitude. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story In the ending despite his parents knowing the truth about the fake marriage, you and Takao proceed to the wedding for his grandmother's sake. When you and Takao are "married" and you meets his grandmother, she comes out saying she knew it all along. Takao and the rest of the family are shocked at this revelation. In the end you and Takao still live together after starting a serious relationship. Epilogue You and Takao spend a romantic weekend together at an inn in Izu. Everything is going well... until a thief breaks in your room and holds you at gunpoint. Sequel Takao is promoted at his law firm, and you both celebrate. However, a few days later you start getting suspicious phone calls, and suspect that someone is following you...until one night you are assaulted. You later learn that those events may have something to do with Takao's first solo case at work, involving an old colleague of his, Kenichi Sawaki. Sequel Epilogue As a reward for winning the case in the Sequel, you and Takao go on a one-week vacation to Bali. |-|Season 2= Main Story A baby is found outside Takao's law firm, with a note from the mother saying she would return for him in a few days. In the meantime you and Takao decide to take care of the baby, hoping the mother will make good on her promise. You later learn that the baby is the target of two famous families in the middle of a feud. Epilogue You and Takao finally go to Kyushu to introduce him to your family. But your father has not come home yet, and to make matters worse, the TV news reports on an accident with a victim fitting your dad's description. Wedding Bells You and Takao begin wedding preparations at last. But you notice that Takao is acting a little strange, especially when you ask him about work. After finding out Takao's job may be in jeopardy from his coworker, you confront him, upset that he didn't confide in you; this results in a fight between you and Takao, you running to your family's house in Kyushu, and the future of your wedding uncertain. Wedding Bells Epilogue You and Takao spend your wedding night together, despite being interrupted a few times. Later, after spending brunch with both of your families, you and Takao finally file your marriage license. |-|Season 3= Honeymoon Coming Soon... Honeymoon Epilogue Coming Soon... My Beloved Bride Coming Soon... My Beloved Bride Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *In Haruka's route, it is mentioned that he and Takao were high school classmates. *Haruka mentioned that Takao was the student body president when they were both in high school. He even complimented Takao being the smart, fair, strong and kind person he was. Haruka also mentioned that all those factors plus his good looks caused many girls to fall in love with him back then. *Takao is actually a left-handed. This is noticeable through most of the CGs. *Based on the MFW fanbook: **Takao is caring, not honest about his feelings, self-conscious and is a reliable older brother **His special skill is some housework and power saving **His charm point is his athletic upper arm **He has a habit of letting out a series of sneezes **His food preference is pancakes with maple syrup because he used to cook it for his brothers and he dislikes baby tomatoes because he had always disliked them **His love tendencies are indifferent and he does not realise when one is interested in him (mentioned by Haruka about girls falling in love with Takao back when they were in high school, stating "Of course, he didn't notice.") **His hobby is playing tennis **Takao states that if he were to be praised by his girlfriend, he would like to be praised for his personality as it means she really sees him for who he is **If his his significant other were to cook, he would like any side dishes that goes well with drinks. He thinks that anyone who can cook is admirable **If he was given the chance to cook, he would cook Yakisoba since he always helped out in stalls during festivals since he was young **When he is unable to sleep, he would polish silver because one needs a lot of concentration while polishing **He wears a T-shirt and pants when he sleeps because he can even go out like that **He thinks that shorts would be great for his sweetheart to wear because it looks comfortable **He finds it adorable when his sweetheart is tying up her hair stating that "seeing the back of her neck makes my heart go dokidoki." **The type of women he likes are the sweet and feminine because his desire in getting married is strong **His preferable fashion is mostly shirts stating that "anything comfortable is good." **If he were to go out on a date with his sweetheart, he would prefer it if she wears something neat and nothing to flashy **His favourite place is Long Island because everyone is always there **The most important thing to him is his family because they are irreplacable **Takao states that he is an outdoor type because he has always enjoyed the outdoors **If he were to go to the amusement park with his sweetheart, he would ride the Ferris wheel because he can take the time to talk calmly with her **He admitted that his first love was during kindergarten where he had a crush on the oneechan next door **When he showers, he washes his head first because he was told by his grandfather to do so when he was young **If he we're given a choice to go to a place he wants with his significant other, he would go to the onsen or hot springs as it is a good way to let out the fatigue of the day together **The first thing he does in the morning is to take a shower because he sweats often at night **His habit before going to bed is to stretch himself because his work involves a lot of desk work which causes his body to he stiff **He spends his time off by cleaning the house and going out to take pictures because he does not have time to do much housework during the week **He always carries business cards with himself because he meets a lot of people when he goes and gives it to them **His sleeping posture is on his sides because he feels that it is very comfortable Category:Takao Maruyama Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Characters Category:Born in October Category:Libra Sign Category:Lawyer Category:Blood Type A